


Don't Leave Me Again

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Possessive Sam, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do one where Dean was the one who left Sam, but instead of telling Sam or John that he was leaving he just ran away and when Sam finds him he gets like really possessive over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that there isn't enough possessive Sam and i apologize for that, but i hope you enjoy what i included!

**Prompt** : Can you do one where Dean was the one who left Sam, but instead of telling Sam or John that he was leaving he just ran away and when Sam finds him he gets like really possessive over him.

 

Dean felt guilty as he watched the sleeping form of his little brother. God, he loved Sam so much. It took every ounce of his strength not to climb back into bed with his brother and hold him. He at least wanted to say goodbye. But he knew if he woke Sam up, he’d try and stop him. And Dean could never say no to his sweet Sammy. No, this was the better way. He’d leave in the middle of the night. No one needed him. The family would be stronger without him, anyways. He wouldn’t corrupt Sam with his unnatural love or burden his dad with his displeasure at hunting.

Dean looked at the sleeping form of his brother. _It’s better this way_ , Dean told himself. _Sam will be happy without you. He can grow up to be the best person possible without your perverted crush._ Dean didn’t cry. He knew this was the right thing to do.

 ~~~

Sam was getting desperate. It had been two years since Dean left and he was no closer to finding Dean than he was the morning he woke up and saw Dean’s note. He didn’t know _why_ Dean could possibly think that Sam would be better off without him. Didn’t he know that Sam loved him more than life? Didn’t he understand that Sam needed him?

He and John had split after a year of looking for Dean. Sam had been searching for any clues at all and wanted to devote his whole time to locating his big brother. John was still dedicated to hunting monsters and Sam couldn’t understand why vampires were more important than Dean. It caused a rift and eventually their arguments put their lives in danger. It was then Sam realized he had to go his own way.

Dean was clever, though. If Dean didn’t want to be found, he wouldn’t be found.

Except Sam found him.

It was a stroke of luck really. Sam had wandered through almost every state and his head started to hurt. He drifted to California to take a walk on the beach and relax for the first time in two years. He would stay a week, until his muscles uncramped from sitting in a car 19 hours a day. When he got to Palo Alto, he stopped for the night. Falling asleep at the wheel wouldn’t help him find Dean.

When he was walking around the city, he saw a face he never thought he would see again. At first Sam thought it was his sleep-deprived brain playing tricks on him, but he heard a familiar laugh and knew. He felt like he was going to cry.

He found Dean.

It had taken two years but Sam _knew_ that he shouldn’t give up. John was wrong and Sam was right, and now he’d found his brother. And he was _never_ letting Dean go.

Sam followed Dean back to his apartment. It was actually a nice apartment complex so it was obvious Dean had gotten a job. Obviously Dean had been doing just fine without him. He probably didn’t even miss Sam. He considered turning around and forgetting that he was even here. He immediately eliminated that thought; he hadn’t spent two years driving around sleeping in a car and eating fast food just to stop when he was this close the finish line.

He noted which apartment Dean opened and trailed him up there. When Sam was in front of Dean’s apartment, he stopped to watch. This was the place his brother had been hiding for years. This was where he decided he didn’t need Sam to know where he was or if he was even alive.

Sam felt anger bubble up in him and he pounded on the door. He heard footsteps and then a voice said, “Who’s it?”

“Open it!” Sam demanded. “Or I’ll knock it down!”

Dean opened the door. “Dude, chill, what’s the rush– _Sammy?”_

“Long time no see,” Sam hissed. He shoved past Dean into the apartment. It was scarcely furnished but felt homey nonetheless. “You don’t seem too happy to see me.”

“Sam…” Dean sounded shocked. “How did you find me?”  
“I’ve been searching the country for _two years_ ,” Sam growled. “I haven’t had more than four hours sleep a night in _730 days_. I guess _that’s_ how I found you.”  
Dean shifted uncomfortably. “Can we not fight?”  
“You _ran away_!” Sam yelled, angrier than ever. “You _left_ me! I needed you and you left me! I had nothing more than a cheap apology note!”

“Sam–,”  
“I thought you were _dead_ ,” Sam continued. “No other hunter had seen anything of you, you never turned up in a hospital or used credit cards—I was out of my mind with worry!”

“Where’s dad?” Dean asked quietly.

Sam snorted. “Dunno. He ditched me a year ago. He gave up finding you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
“Why?” Sam asked. “Why would I be better off without you?”

“I had… _feelings_ ,” Dean explained. “Non-brotherly feelings for you.”

Sam’s next argument died in his throat. Did he love Dean like that? He could. He’d had more than one wet dream featuring big green eyes and honey-colored freckles. He loved Dean like that. Dean looked terrified, like he was waiting for Sam to punch him or call him a freak. “Do you still have them?” Sam asked softly.

Dean looked forlornly at him. “Yes.”

Sam crashed into him, his mouth seeking out Dean’s like a man dying of thirst. Dean moaned and Sam clutched him tighter. There was almost no space between them. Sam released Dean’s mouth reluctantly to breath and inhaled his brother’s sweet scent. “Oh, Dean.”

“Sam, don’t do this,” Dean muttered.

“Shut up,” Sam replied. “You want it, right? You’re consenting?” Dean nodded. “Then shut the fuck up and let me kiss you.”

Dean did.

*

Dean had a job at the local bakery. Sam laughed for five minutes when he found out, but Dean had a real talent in the kitchen. He followed Dean to work, their easy relationship sliding back into place. The only difference now was the happy flush on Dean’s face and Sam’s possessive arm wrapped around Dean’s waist.

Women and even a few men hit on Dean while he was working. Sam’s lip curled up in distaste when some girl shoved her boobs in Dean’s face but Dean would look over and wink at Sam. It went a long way to soothing his frustration and when one of the patrons ever got too interested, Sam would walk up to the counter, pull Dean across, and kiss him until it was quite clear whom Dean belonged to. When they walked around downtown, Sam’s arm was firmly around Dean in one way or another.

The first time they went on a hunt, they played FBI agents and their “mourning window” hit on Dean. Sam felt so mad he considered leaving the bitch to hunt her own ghost, but he settled for sitting close enough to Dean to breath the same air and glaring furiously at the girl. Eventually she got the message and stopped shoving her breasts in Dean’s face.

“Dude, you have to calm down,” Dean muttered. “I’m not gonna run away again.”  
“People are always looking at you,” Sam growled. He pushed Dean against the wall and attacked his mouth. “Like you’re a piece of meat. They don’t understand that you’re _mine_.”

“Calm down,” Dean repeated. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“Damn right you’re not,” Sam agreed. “Because I will hunt you down and handcuff us together if you do.”

“Sexy,” Dean purred. “Wanna take this energy out in the bedroom, tiger?”

“Definitely,” Sam said. He manhandled Dean into the bedroom and furiously tore his clothes off. Dean let Sam manipulate him and just relaxed under his touch. Sam kissed Dean and then trailed kisses down his body to get his lips on Dean’s nipples. He sucked at them until they were bruised and then climbed back up to bite Dean’s neck. He sucked hickies onto the freckled skin until it was satisfactorily bruised.

“Roll over,” Sam commanded. Dean did obligingly and Sam forced his legs apart. Dean’s ass was smooth and Sam’s mouth watered. He ducked his head and gently licked Dean’s hole. He’d never done it before, but if Dean’s helpless whines were any indication, Sam was doing a pretty good job. The taste was strange but not bad, and Sam ate Dean out until his brother was rutting against the bed.

Sam stuffed a finger into Dean’s sloppy wet hole and took his time stretching him. Sam smeared some lube on his cock and Dean’s hole so it wouldn’t be too painful for his brother. When Sam finally had his dick inside, he took a moment to enjoy the sensation. It was tight and hot and Sam loved it. He would love to bend Dean over in public and fuck him in front of everyone so that people knew Dean was spoken for.

“Come on, Sam,” Dean urged. “Fuck me!”

Sam was definitely on board with that plan and started to pump his hips roughly inside Dean. He let out breathy moans with every thrust of Sam’s dick. “Fuck, Sammy!” Dean moaned. “Shit that’s good!”

“Dean,” Sam groaned. “You’re so fucking hot. And all mine.”  
“Yes,” Dean agreed. “Oh god, I’m yours!”

“You will never run from me again,” Sam continued. “I love you and I need you. So don’t you _ever_ -,” He shoved his cock in forcefully. “ _Think-_ ,” He pulled out. “About _leaving me_ -,” He shoved back in and stuffed his hand under Dean to jerk his cock. “ _Again_!”

“Sam!” Dean screamed. His orgasm hit him and his come splattered on the bed. “Jesus.”

Sam collapsed on Dean’s back and his dick spurted come inside Dean. The smell of Sam was all over Dean and it felt good. “Fuck, Dean.”  
“That was freaking amazing,” Dean sighed.

“If you hadn’t run away, we could have been doing this a lot more,” Sam pointed out.

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated.

Sam kissed Dean’s nose. “I forgive you. As long as we can do this a lot more.”

“I’m game,” Dean agreed. “Now come on. I want to sleep.”

Sam snuggled up to him, his octopus arms wrapped around Dean. “M’kay.”

Sam was still obsessively possessive over Dean, and hardly ever walked around without his hand in Dean’s back pocket. Dean stopped complaining about it, though, because whenever Sam got too possessive it lead to crazy hot sex.  

 

 


End file.
